Augenlicht für die Blinden
}} ist eine Nebenquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Schneller Lösungsweg Detaillierter Lösungsweg This quest can only be started if the player has completed the quest Still in the Dark for the Stählerne Bruderschaft. The player then has the option to ask Elder McNamara to join the Brotherhood. Elder Mcnamara will tell the player that though outsiders cannot normally join the Brotherhood, membership has been bestowed upon those who complete a heroic act in the name of the Brotherhood. He then informs the player that he does have a specific act in mind; install a remote signal transmitter in the radio station atop Black Mountain, controlled by hostile super mutants under the rule of Tabitha. Accepting his request will activate this quest. Ascending Black Mountain Reaching the peak of Black Mountain, and entering the Broadcast Station can be a daunting task as there are Super Mutants guarding the winding pathway up the mountain. See Crazy, Crazy, Crazy for a detailed description of ways to ascend Black Mountain. Planting the Remote Signal Transmitter Once Tabitha has been dealt with, or the player is ready to eliminate her at close range, enter the Black Mountain Radio Broadcast Building, then exit through the opposite door to access the fenced-off rear area. Grab the key hidden in a false rock under the staircase, and enter the broadcast building. If Tabitha has not been dealt with at this point, the player must combat her inside of the building. At this point, the player must activate the main broadcast control board, and plant the signal transmitter. Conclusion Once the signal transmitter has been planted, the player must return to Elder McNamara. Once the player has informed the Elder of their deed, they are immediately inducted into the Brotherhood of Steel, and given a suit of T-45d power armor and a matching helmet. If the player does not have the Power Armor Training perk, Elder McNamara teaches them how to use power armor. Queststufen Infos * This quest becomes very easy if the player has already completed Crazy, Crazy, Crazy beforehand, as there will now be little or no opposition at Black Mountain, although be aware of the random nightkin that will keep spawning near the radio center. * Once the quest is completed, the player gains access to the full armory of the Brotherhood of Steel, expanding Knight Torres's inventory to include items such as power armor and energy weapons, including gatling lasers. * In the village, there is a radio behind wooden paneling inside a dome-shaped building, which can be used to convince Tabitha that the "dumb-dumbs" are revolting (Speech 75), causing the nightkin and super mutants to fight one another. * The Courier must have completed Still in the Dark in order to be eligible for this quest. **However, the Courier must go out of the bunker and enter in, otherwise the Elder will say he has "a lot of business". * Replacing McNamara with Edgar Hardin results in this quest being inaccessible, and being replaced with Tend to Your Business. * Regardless of how you complete Crazy, Crazy, Crazy, both Tabitha and Rhonda may appear and become hostile to you when you enter the upper level of the Radio Center. * Be warned that a deathclaw may spawn near the village crater by the road, even at low levels. * If you have completed For Auld Lang Syne before this quest, you have the option to tell McNamara you already know how to use power armor. * Despite the fact that Elder McNamara tells you he is awarding you a set of refurbished power armor, the armor he gives you is in poor condition. * In one of the buildings, titled "prison building", there is a ghoul named Raul. He can be a companion if you free him. You must log on to the unlocked computer and read "entry 6". This will unlock the terminal which unlocks the door. * If you free Raul Tejada before either killing Tabitha or by fixing Rhonda, Tabitha will speak to you through the radio, and say you can't take Raul. When you leave the building, Tabitha and 2 (or more) nightkin will attack you. * Sometimes the screen will fade to black and you may accept this quest without having to leave and come back. Hinter den Kulissen "Eyesight to the Blind" is a 12-bar blues song originally written by Sonny Boy Williamson II in 1951. Bugs * Trying to validate the quest when Elder McNamara is at the entrance will stick your character. You need to wait for Elder McNamara to go back to his office room and sit. ** If this does not work, the following will: if you get stuck talking to the elder about training at the bottom of the stairs... don't talk to him. Just push him all the way back up against the L2 door in the basement, stand close to him in a way that when you look straight up it gives you the option to open the L2 door and when you look down it gives you the option to talk to the elder. Don't move from this position. Talk to your elder, get yourself stuck during the conversation and then select to open the L2 door. It will go black and then come back with you standing at his desk with Power Armor Training intact and the glitch over with. ** 2nd solution: When McNamara is stuck in the entrance and waiting doesn't help open console and click on McNamara (so his ID appear at top of the screen) and type ResetAI . After this he went to the control room and I was able to get Power Armor Training there. *** 3rd solution: You can use the console command "prid ref-id" to select "ref-id.moveto player" to spawn him near you (without quotes and reference id is McNamara's in this case) if other two solutions did not work for you. * After completing Still in the Dark both the elder and Hardin will not talk. Even if you wait 8 days or more. * When you try to complete the quest your character becomes stuck and only has control of the vertical move of the camera.(additional bug: by making your character wait, for any amount of hours, the autosave will save the game when you are stuck and overwrite you entering the L2 door. You will still be stuck, but now you will have the power armor in your inventory, but no Power Armor Training to wear it. The dialogue choice to get the armor training from McNamara is gone). You can fix this with the 1st solution to the higher Bug, about pushing him down to the L2 door, after asking about the power armor and getting stuck, look up at the door and go through it, this should trigger the training complete and McNamara should finish his speech, then allowing you to move freely. Do note that this will not always work. In this case it is required to complete Für Auld Lang Syne. ** Solution: Complete the Arcade Gannon's personal quest "For Auld Lang Syne" first. Receive your Power Armor Training from the Remnants. Go back to Hidden Valley and speak with Elder McNamara. You will have an additional dialogue option: "I already have Power Armor Training." This will result in McNamara giving you the "refurbished" T-45d power armor and say some dialogue about how a well-traveled person such as yourself can learn lots of things on his journey. ** Another solution is to simply give yourself the Power Armor Training perk before speaking to him using the command 'player.addperk 00058FDF' * It is possible that Neil may die while heading up the mountain. * If you reunite Rhonda and Tabitha before you have installed the radio signal transmitter, Tabitha may attack you after Radio Control Room 2. Rhonda will have disappeared. * After completing the quest this user lost all reputation (idolized) built with NCR, if experienced reloading a previous save might solve issue ( Possible fix - When this glitch is occurring you'll notice in the "General/Reputation" tab of your pip-boy that some of the factions may be missing. Changing into or out of any faction armor usually remedies this, however any faction that you've come into contact with while they were missing from the reputation screen will most likely continue to be hostile unless wearing that factions disguise. Maybe catching this on a save before they became hostile could help) * If you don't choose to get rid of McNamara as elder, then accept his loyalty quest, then *accidentally* speak to Hardin about overthrowing McNamara, you won't be able to complete the quest, as he will say "I'm afraid I don't have time to talk outsider. I've heard word that Hardin is charging me with violating protocol and must prepare a defense." ** To fix this bug, enter the console and type: . Then type to set it completed. Note that the second command will complete the quest for McNamara, leaving him as elder. * For some odd reason it is possible to randomly fail the quest Medical Mystery upon taking the short cut near the radioactive crater when walking away from hidden valley. This only occurred once so it may have been a one off bug. However, the quest had not been started at that stage. * When you obtain the T45d power armor, if you are wearing it and then go to the shop to sell it to buy the T51b armor you get a message on screen telling you "You are no longer dressed as Brotherhood of Steel" with the OK button. The message box is set to be always on top, however the focus is still on the shop, so pressing A ends up in you selling a lot of stuff that you didn't want to, to the armoury, and the B button doesn't work, if you press X after selling one item you can then exit the armoury and then focus switches to the Ok button. The solution is to ensure you remove your armor before selling it, I presume this bug will also happen if your dressed as any other faction and then sell the armor you're wearing. * (assuming that you managed to stop the war between the Brotherhood and NCR) If you're wearing NCR armor (disguised as a member of the NCR) and return to the Elder after installing the device, he will randomly turn hostile after a brief moment. Attacking (or downright killing) the Elder after he turns hostile will NOT provoke the rest of the Brotherhood to attack (For example, the two guards in the Elder's room will witness the murder, but they will remain allied to you). To avoid being forced to kill the Elder, simply un-equip any NCR armor you're wearing and re-equip it after finishing the quest (and you're far enough away from the Elder to not see you wear it again). Oddly enough, only the Elder turns hostile in this situation. The rest of the Brotherhood remains indifferent. en:Eyesight to the Blind ru: Слепой глаз es:Ojos para los Ciegos Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Nebenquests Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Stählerne Bruderschaft Quests